Jeu de Bleue (Partially Found Blue's Clues French dub)
Blue's Clues is an American educational television program. There is a French dub that aired on Nickelodeon Junior under the name 'Jeu de Bleue' (Blue's Game). The title and credits are localized in French. Findings The theme song was found on YouTube, but was copyrighted by Viacom. On the Nickelodeon Junior France website, videos can be found but the region is blocked. Unlike the British, European Portuguese, and one of the Korean dubs, it dubbed the American version like most versions. UPDATE: 4/7/2016 12 episodes have been found on a torrent site, and I'll upload them to Zippcast if I can. Palettepony895 (talk) 23:07, April 7, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE 2: 4/7/2016 There was a problem so for now, I'll just upload them to Dailymotion. Palettepony895 (talk) 00:05, April 8, 2016 (UTC) 'Update 3: 3/19/17 I found 3 clips of Jeu De Bleue including Mailtime ' '''UPDATE 4: '''12/30/17 I found the names of four Jeu de Bleue merchandise. 1. Le Blues de Bleue (Rhythm and Blue, 2002 VHS) 2. Jouons avec Pervenche (Playtime With Periwinkle, 2002 VHS) 3. Les Découveries de Bleue (Blue's Discoveries, VHS) 4. Le cadeau parfait de Bleue (Book) I don't know about the year the last VHS I listed was printed or the book's original title. Update 5- I found 4 episodes from Mon Nickelodeon Junior Episodes found Season 1 *Snack Time (No link available) *What Does Blue Need? (No link available) Credits French= *Version française: L'Européenne de doublage (ép. 1-26); Dubb4You (ep. 27-) *Direction de doublage: **Danièle Hazan (France) *Adaptation: **Fred Alameunière (ép. 1) **Nadine Sobania (ép. 5) *Avec les voix de: **Steve - Frédéric Meaux (ép. 1-26)/Adrien Solis (ép. 27-) **Bleue - Traci Paige Johnson (reste le même) **M. Sel - Peppino Copotondi **Boîte aux lettres - Peppino Copotondi **Pelle - Carole Baillien **Table - Carole Baillien **Mme Poivre - Carole Baillien **Seau - Fanny Roy **Paprika - Fanny Roy **Les enfants - Lydia Cherton Cécile Hupin David Scarpuzza Aurélie Castin |-| English= *Dubbing studio: L'Européenne de doublage (The European Dubbing) (episodes 1-26)/Dubb4you (ep. 27-) *Dubbing direction **Danielle Hazan *Adaptation: **Fred Alameunière (ep. 1) **Nadine Sobania (ep. 5) *Voice actors: **Steve - Frédéric Meaux (episodes 1-26)/Adrien Solis (episode 27-) **Blue - Traci Paige Johnson (remains the same) **Mr. Salt - Peppino Copotondi **Mailbox (Postbox in UK) - Peppino Copotondi **Shovel (Spade in UK) - Carole Baillien **Sidetable Drawer - Carole Baillien **Mrs. Pepper - Carole Baillien **Pail (Bucket in UK) - Fanny Roy **Paprika - Fanny Roy **The children - Lydia Cherton Cécile Hupin David Scarpuzza Aurélie Castin |-| Trivia *Episodes 1-26 were dubbed in Belgium, but the rest of the series was dubbed in Paris. *On Ebay, a VHS featuring this dub was found. It is the French version of 'Stop, Look, And Listen!'. *On Amazon.ca, a French VHS of 'Periwinkle Misses His Friend' was once available, it is now out of stock. *Videos are also available on Dailymotion, but the region is blocked. Gallery File:Jeudebleue-600x380.jpg|Picture on Nickelodeon Junior website File:Jeu_de_bleue.jpg|TV-rip File:Blues_Clues_French_version_credits.png|'French version' credits File:Jeu De Bleue - Season 1 Episode 16 - What Story Does Blue Want to Play?|Theme song Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Dubs Category:Found Media Category:Lost Blue's Clues Category:Lost Nick Jr. Category:Lost Noggin Category:Lost French Dubs Category:Partially Found Dubs